Conventional file systems are unable to accurately and efficiently capture large amounts of data in a short period of time. In particular, the capture of large amounts of data associated with files may result in errors when the storage ability of a memory architecture lacks the ability to match file uptake speed to the speed of acquiring content. This lacking may prevent image capture devices from utilizing their recording features to the fullest. For example, the lack of a sufficient storage structure may keep image capture devices, such as those associated with aerial vehicles such as unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), from maximizing the amount of information that they may record.